


Come With Me Now

by zayden



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M, being tied up and some stuff, idfn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>写给大大。<br/>他说要皮鞋。于是我们有了皮鞋。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come With Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> 一切ooc和bug都是我的错。

Ajay认为现在的情况和他原以为会发生的完全不同。他的头太沉了，悬在肩膀之间像是累赘。‘不适’是形容此刻他的状况最轻微的词。

他的手被捆的结结实实，两只手腕交叠被麻绳束缚在一起，Pagan用的不是手铐，现在他的手腕内侧火辣辣的疼，他每次试图动弹都会让更多细刺扎进那里的皮肤，尖锐的细微刺痛感密密匝匝的拨动着他的理智。

_不是个好兆头。_

他的肩膀痛，不得不弓着背又耸起肩的坐在地上，膝盖怎么摆都又酸又涩。他记得自己维持这个姿势没多久，但身上原本就带着的伤对此毫无帮助。Ajay此刻浑身都在痛，这让他觉得 _愤怒_ 。

“忍着点，男孩，这事儿是你先挑起来的。”Pagan说。

他的语气刻意压低，想让自己听起来足够恼火又充满威慑力，但Ajay现在只想扯开那些天杀的绳子然后让他知道什么是真正的 _被惹恼了_ 。

“你到底想要什么？”Ajay嘶声说，他抬起头怒视Pagan。

他站在Ajay的两腿之间，让自己成为房间里唯一的存在感。头顶的光线在他脸上投下浓重的阴影，头发几乎遮住了一只眼睛，看得见那只眼眶下的黑色浓的吓人。他的嘴抿着一条线，但是光线玩了个把戏，让他看起来也很像是在 _笑_ 。

“我想要你闭上你的嘴，小狗屎。”Pagan说，他的嘴角几乎是翘着。

Ajay开始猛力转动自己的手腕，绳子又深又紧的勒进他的皮肤里，他不在乎，他现在什么都感觉不到了。

他死死盯着Pagan的眼睛。他应该咒骂点什么回去，告诉他去 _操他自己_ ，但他张开嘴发出的是粗重的呼吸。Ajay猛地闭上嘴，更用力的开始扭动肩膀，脚在粗糙的水泥地上蹭着寻找着力点，好让他猛地弹起来，然后用额头叫这混账闭上他自己的嘴。他的头像是被浇上汽油一样开始烧，眼前视线发红，Pagan在他的视野里剧烈的摇晃着。

他下一个感受到的动作是一只脚踩在了他的裤裆上。

坚硬的鞋底面用不轻的力道抵着他的裆部，那只鞋面过于平滑，泛着丁点亮光。

Ajay僵硬的顿住，手腕在火烧火燎的痛，他的脚踩在地面上，两只膝盖弓起，浑身的肌肉都绷紧起来。他瞪着Pagan的眼睛，咬着牙齿直到他的脸颊酸痛。他觉得自己 _着火了_ 。他逼迫自己不去看那只踩着他的脚。

Pagan的声音从顶上飘下来，他的语调放慢了，就好像在讲睡前故事一样又轻又柔，他脸上带着一个非常漫不经心的表情。

“现在，我说，你做。男孩。”他说，加重了脚上的力道。

Ajay张开嘴，他在口腔里尝到铁锈味，舌头抵着牙齿的缝隙几乎就要破口而出点什么。

Pagan冲他低头，侧着脑袋耐心的等着回复。

他一个字都没说。

Ajay闭上嘴，收紧牙齿直到铁锈味盖过了所有的其他气息。他听见自己的呼吸和心跳成为这房间里唯一的声音。

“好男孩。”Pagan于是说，露出一个微笑。

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
